


Искусство лгать самой себе

by herat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?" - спрашивает Керолайн</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство лгать самой себе

\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса? – спрашивает Керолайн, когда предсвадебная лихорадка наконец-то начинает угасать.   
Гости воюют за «Vip-места» на церемонии, меряясь годами преданной дружбы с будущими молодоженами, а взволнованный жених уже, наверняка, переминается с ноги на ногу у алтаря. Впервые за долгие месяцы молодую невесту оставили без присмотра. И набившая оскомину ложь, не единожды и даже не дважды выручавшая в трудную минуту, комком застревает в горле. Потому что лгать под этим пытливым взглядом, жадно алчущим правды, просто невозможно. Так что Ребекка малодушно молчит.   
  


_\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?_

  
  
Ей четырнадцать, и Микаэлсоны только-только променяли каменные джунгли Нью-Йорка на сонное благоденствие провинциального Мистик Фолкс. Кол и Элайджа – кто бы сомневался! - уже к обеду набрали себе по фанклубу аборигенов. Фин влюбился в эту дыру, едва увидев соседскую дочку. Рыжую и совершенно неинтересную на вкус Ребекки. А вот она сама предпочитала демонстративно оплакивать утерянную цивилизацию вместе с Клаусом. В конце концов, им вполне хватало друг друга для того, чтобы высмеивать забродившие сливки местного общества. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока волею слепого рока и мистера Зальтцмана, распределявшего пары для лабораторной, в их жизнь не вломилась Керолайн Форбс.   
Она оплетает брата паутиной звонкого смеха и заразительных улыбок. И из старого, совсем не доброго Ника, державшего в страхе три частные школы на хищном Манхеттене, словно из кокона грозится вырваться примерный сын, о котором столько мечтали родители.   
  


_\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?_

  
  
Ей шестнадцать, и кажется, что ненависть, клокочущая в хрупком девичьем теле, отравляющая каждый вдох, каждый удар сердца, вот-вот пойдет горлом. Форбс ни в чем себе не отказывает. Точнее, ни в ком. На зависть всем разбежавшимся парочкам, превратившимся едва ли в не в кровных врагов, прекрасно общается с Донаваном. Бессовестно флиртует с Локвудом, пугая его амбициозную мамашу открывающимися перспективами. Активно продвигает в массы идею кастрации старшего Сальваторе всего после недели бурных случек и подливает масла в огонь нежной дружбой с младшим. А Ник, который стоит всех эти деревенских увальней вместе взятых и помноженных натрое, молча бомбардирует ее тоскливыми взглядами и с каждым днем все глубже увязает в своей безответной любви. Словно в трясине.   


_\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?_

  
  
Ей семнадцать, и Керолайн подсаживается рядом в школьной столовой.  
\- Он влюблен в Елену.  
\- Кто? – и, что гораздо важнее, почему ей должно быть дело до личной жизни Елены Гилберт?   
\- Деймон. Я видела вас в парке и просто хотела предупредить, пока ты… пока вы… пока еще не слишком поздно.  
На мгновение у Ребекки темнеет в глазах от злости. Ее разрывают на части два равно соблазнительных желания: выгореть дотла со стыда, обжигающего щеки, и вцепиться в эту идеальную прическу, в вырвать клок крашенных волос вместе с тошнотворным сочувствием во взгляде. Потому что, разумеется, уже слишком поздно.  
К весенним танцам Деймон набирается смелости и приглашает Елену, а Керолайн беззастенчиво роется в шкафах на кухне Микаэлсонов.  
\- Я решила, что мы должны держаться вместе, - заявляет она, с победным кличем выудив на свет Божий две десертные ложки.  
\- Мы?   
\- Жертвы этого похотливого ублюдка.   
К горлу моментально подступает комок желчи. Меньше всего Ребекке хочется думать о том, что теперь она связана с Керолайн Форбс сексом.   
\- Не уверена, что это хорошая…  
\- Я захватила две пинты ванильного мороженого из своих запасов.  
И вновь дилемма. С одной стороны желание выцарапать этой зубодробительно доброй, жалостливой суке глаза сильно, как никогда. Но с другой - две пинты ванильного мороженого.   
  


_\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?_

  
  
Ей двадцать лет. Ребекка учится на архитектора в Майами – по принципу «чем дальше от родной ~~дыры~~ дома, тем лучше» - основательно пропекаясь под жарким южным солнцем между лекциями, и едва выкраивает пару дней, чтобы навестить любимого брата на другом конце страны. Но вместо Ника нос к носу сталкивается с той, кого – поверьте, для ее же собственного блага – надеялась навсегда оставить в прошлом.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – шипит Ребекка, ловко уворачиваясь от радушных объятий.   
\- Твои предположения?  
На Керолайн легкомысленный пеньюар, слегка надорванный в стратегически важных местах, ожерелье бесстыдных засосов и розовые тапочки с длинными кроличьими ушами, которые она презентовала неблагодарному братцу на прошлое Рождество. И годы стремительно исчезают, утягивая за собой в бушующую пучину полузабытой ненависти.   
  
\- Чем я тебя так раздражаю?   
Кажется, последние остатки здравого смысла наконец-то захлебнулись в текиле, потому что ее заветный список пункт за пунктом, обгоняя друг дружку, рвется с языка. А, нет, еще барахтаются. Весьма похвально, учитывая, какую шикарную обзорную экскурсию по ночным клубам Нью-Йорка отгрохал Ник. Сам-то он уже давно сладко посапывает на коврике у кровати. Слабак.   
\- Что?  
\- Я всегда хотела с тобой подружиться, - признаются двенадцать стопок, лихо опрокинутые Керолайн, - но раз за разом натыкалась на глухую стену раздражения. Ты не давала мне и шанса.   
Вот так все и случается. С чудовищным опозданием, с брезжащим в окна медовым рассветом и спящим за стенкой братом. Казалось бы давно истлевшая ненависть переполняет Ребекку, словно сосуд, от макушки до кончиков пальцев и переливается через край, подобно цунами сметая на своем пути все стоп-сигналы. Она вжимает Форбс в ближайшую стену и целует. Жестко, грубо. Наверное, больно. Пытаясь наконец-то объяснить все то, что никак не получается выразить словами. И, кажется, сама начинает все понимать, лишь когда чужие губы с готовностью приоткрываются навстречу.  
Ребекка уезжает… честнее, честнее, Солнышко… убегает из Нью-Йорка тем же утром, клюнув в щеку заспанного брата, и удаляет все восемнадцать сообщений от Керолайн, не читая.   
  


_\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?_

  
  
Ей все еще двадцать, и Ребекка - словно в омут, очертя голову - бросается в бурный роман с одкокурсницей. Красавица Пилар смуглолица, черноволоса и черноглаза.   
\- От противного, - ухмыляется беспощадный внутренний голос.   
Но его никто не слушает. Им хорошо вместе. Нет, не так. Им… нежно, весело, уютно, жарко, остро, пылко, страстно вместе. Вот только знойной южной ночью в разоренной постели с ее губ, словно яд, срывается неосторожное: «Керолайн».  
  


_\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?_

  
  
Ей двадцать три, и Ребекка давится рождественским гусем, честно пытаясь отыскать в себе хотя бы толику радости за Ника, приложившего всю семью известием о скорой свадьбе. Но никакой радости нет и в помине, как, впрочем, не осталось и следа от былой жгучей ненависти, а вместо них в душе закипает омерзительное грязное чувство, которое хочется затолкать поглубже и откреститься, пока еще хватает сил. Как назло Керолайн ловит, удерживает ее мимолетный взгляд, словно провоцируя… На что?   
  


_\- Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?_

  
  
Ей двадцать четыре, и сокрушительная правда, от которой Ребекка малодушно убегала половину своей сознательной жизни, настигает ее в нарядной провинциальной церквушке. А в голове, не оставляя ни единого шанса голосу священника и редкому шепоту гостей, звучит один и тот же вопрос: «Почему я не должна выходить замуж за Клауса?».  
\- Потому что…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - нежно выдыхает брат в губы молодой жены


End file.
